


(2p! Italy x Reader) Lessons

by LaDeeDaLa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDaLa/pseuds/LaDeeDaLa
Summary: Just a oneshot. I might write a prequel if anyone is interested.





	(2p! Italy x Reader) Lessons

Luciano hummed to himself quietly as he worked; chopping veggies and flicking them into a pot with practiced precision and speed. Already, the kitchen was filled with the aroma of skillfully prepared italian minestrone.He’d have nothing but the best for her. Only the freshest produce and finest cuts of meat were put into her meticulously planned diet. Her wanted to ensure his- no, YOUR lovely daughter was the healthiest she could be. He’d seen it a million times, country or human. One day a sniffle, the next a hacking cough, and in a blink tuberculosis has brought them into the waiting embrace of the grim reaper. He absolutely couldn’t risk her being stolen away from him by some nasty virus or infection. Not her. He’d protect her. After all, he was a good, devoted father and fathers should always protect their little girls no matter who or what the threat was. Even if she didn’t accept it. Even when she screamed and cried, Even when she called him un mostro - a monster. She’d see sense eventually and forgive him. One day, when she was older and understood more. She just needed time, that was all. 

He left the pot to stew and went instead to check on her and assure himself the yes, she was still alright. Once, in a time not so long ago at all, you had teasingly commented that he worried too much. Then you had assured him that you would never leave him, that gorgeous smile lighting up your face and his world. Maybe if he had worried more, he’d still be able to see it. 

He climbed the staircase and unlocked the door at the top, poking his head into the room before stepping inside and locking the door behind him. He only made that mistake once. She was sitting in her plush lounging chair beside the small barred window. “Principessa?” While she gave no auditory acknowledgement to his presence, her small hand began to shake and another tear rolled down her cheek. He just sighed, used to her silence by now. “I just wanted to let you know that supper is nearly done. Minestrone tonight. I know we haven’t had that since before-... we haven’t had it in a while, si?” He trailed off, greeted only by more silence. They both knew what he was about to say. Since before “it” happened. 

He sighed again, crouching down beside her chair, clasping her small hands in his own. “ mia figlia, (D/n), Please. Please look at me.” Surprisingly, she obliged him, her tear stained face turning to him, her wet eyes- so much like yours, locking onto his. There was a moment of silence before she turned her gaze down to her lap, staring at her hands laying limply between his.  
“I hate you.” Her voice was soft and sounded almost melodious but he still flinched. 

“You’re angry with me.” He corrected patiently, reminding himself as much as her. “You’ll understand one day though. Once you’re a bit older.” He said, slowly standing. “I’ll be right back with supper. I love you very much. More than anything in the world.” He said as he brushed a bit of hair away from her forehead and giving it a little kiss. He made a habit of telling her how much he loved her whenever he could. He never told you enough. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

He was about to turn and go when he heard her small voice again, barely a whisper. “I miss them Papa.” She gave a choked little sob. “”I miss my friends at school. My teachers. My Uncle Flavio and Nonno Roma. I.... I miss my mama. I miss her the most.“ 

Luciano smiled sadly at his daughter, her beautiful (E/C) eyes downcast and barely visible behind her soft (H/C) locks that were currently hanging down in front of her face. He pulled her into a tight hug, her small 8 year old body curling into his warm chest. “I know mia figlia, I miss her too. But you know what? I still get to see her. Every time I look at you. You have her eyes. And her smile, though it’s been a while since I've seen it.” He soothed, taking a breath to steady himself. 

Your death had wrecked him; left him completely and utterly destroyed.You had been his everything, second only to the beautiful baby you had blessed him with. Luciano had loved you both with everything he had, though he’d be the first to confess that he wasn’t the best at showing it. He’d worked day and night, obsessed with world domination and mafia power. He n ever took time to tell you how beautiful you looked, or how much he adored you, or how happy you made him everyday by just… existing. By just being you. He’d been negligent and lazy, thinking time a guarantee rather than a luxury… Or in his case a sentence to an eternity of loneliness. Given your status as a country, he thought, that like him, nothing could hurt you. That he had all the time in the world to show you how much he loved you and to live happily ever after with his little family, maybe even adding one or two more little ones to your shared home. 

It was a hard lesson to learn and one that came at the price of a million years of heartbreak, or, if the universe was kind, a few centuries till he met his end. It was a bit strange to think about how he’d once thought his immortality a blessing and pitied the humans and their fleeting lives and short lived glory. Now, he envied them. Today, he’d embrace death, were it not for his perfect little girl. Your perfect little girl. 

As these thoughts flickered through his mind, he held his daughter tighter, focusing on her small arms wrapped around his shoulders and her small whimpers against his chest as her tears soaked his shirt. 

He knew now. Dear God did he know now. If only he’d figured it out earlier, he could have protected you too. You’d still be here, safe and in his arms. This world was a cold, dangerous, dark place, snuffing out any light it could find. That’s why he needed to lock it away; keeping it secret and safe in his arms. 

Grandpa told him it was unhealthy. Flavio said it wasn’t what you would have wanted for her. Lutz asked what kind of life was this for Luciano’s daughter? Forever locked away from the rest of the world, prisoner to her father and her home? Everyone else just called him insane. He didn’t care. They didn’t know yet what Luciano Vargas knew. 

"Never again mia bambina. Your Papa will protect you. I promise you the world won’t steal you away from me too.”

The little girl only cried harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you're interested in a prequel! :)


End file.
